Darcy and Everyone (Fr)
by Tristana702
Summary: Soulmate AU (UA Ame-sœurs), où les premiers mots que ton âme-sœur te dit sont tatoués sur ta peau. Des ones shots indépendants où Darcy est appariée avec une différente personne de l'univers des Avengers dans chaque chapitre. Egalement inclus (vu que je ne peux pas tous les taguer): Clint, Bruce, Tony, et Sam!
1. Bucky

Note de l'auteur (nda): J'aime les 'soulmates AU' parce que c'est plutôt facile d'écrire des OS dessus. J'aime Darcy parce qu'elle pourrait totalement être moi. Et j'aime tous les Avengers alooooooors...

Note de la traductrice (ndt): J'aime les 'soulmates AU', j'aime traduire, j'aime Darcy parce que je trouve qu'elle est géniale. Et j'aime tous les Avengers aloooooooors... Voici une nouvelle traduction!

Merci à hannahsoapy pour m'autoriser à poster la traduction de sa fiction, son lien est sur mon profil!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_  
 _ **Darcy et Bucky**_

« Et combien de filles sont genre ta 'plus grande fan de tous les temps'? » Taquina Darcy alors que Steve était attaqué, pour la millionième fois, par un troupeau de fangirls. Elle le pensait vraiment comme une blague, mais elle oubliait avec qui elle était en train de marcher. Le Soldat de l'Hiver **(1)** se figea à côté d'elle, et même s'il ne la regardait pas, elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il était définitivement en train de l'observer.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'était pas si sûre de lui avoir déjà réellement parlé avant ce jour. Il était toujours dans les parages, avec Steve, il parlait à Steve, et à Steve seulement, avec une voix si basse que tout le monde pouvait entendre, mais ne pouvait jamais discerner ce qui était dit. Si elle était honnête, et Darcy était toujours honnête avec elle-même, cette voix était la chose la plus sexy qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu.

Le silence s'étira longuement entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Cap revienne vers eux et qu'ils ne se redirigent vers la tour. Une sorte de sentiment désagréable se formait dans son ventre, et une sensation d'étranglement sur sa gorge a laquelle elle ne trouvait aucune explication. Darcy s'éclaircit la gorge alors qu'ils passaient les portes brillantes, et tira Steve sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Darce? Tu étais plutôt silencieuse là-bas, » Dit Steve, toujours à s'inquieter tel un gentleman. Darcy joua avec ses mains.

« Ouais, je sais, et je suis vraiment désolée si j'ai, comme foutu son cerveau en l'air ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que tu es celui qui est coincé pour réparer les dégâts... »

Le Cap attrapa ses bras. « Darcy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« J'ai juste fait une blague, un peu plus tôt, pendant qu'on était dehors, et il a juste comme totalement pas prit ça bien. » Steve était définitivement en train de paniquer, un peu, et elle le comprenait. « Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit qui- »

« Tout va bien, Darcy, je vais m'en occuper. » Il lui lança un rapide sourire, un qui lui disait qu'il devait faire ça souvent, il y avait beaucoup de choses que les gens disaient et que Bucky ne pouvait supporter. Steve parti à la suite du Soldat qui avait quitté le hall d'entrée depuis longtemps.

* * *

« Bucky? Bucky, je sais que tu es là-dedans. » Appela Steve alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Bucky.

« Dégage, enfoiré **(2)** » Grogna la voix de son ami depuis un coin. Steve fit le tour du canapé pour le trouver recroquevillé sur le sol, sa main faite de chair et de sang accrochée dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois? » Il glissa sur le sol à côté de lui, attendant. Ce fut probablement dix minutes plus tard que Bucky parla enfin, ce qui surprit Steve. Habituellement ça lui prenait au moins une demi-heure pour s'ouvrir.

« Ce n'était pas mauvais, Steve, c'était... » Il s'arrêta pendant quelques minutes. Steve attendit. « Elle a dit mes mots, »Murmura-t-il.

Steve était ahuri. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Sérieusement? Mais, comment ? Elle ne t'avait jamais parlé avant aujourd'hui? Darcy parle littéralement plus que Stark. »

« Je ne sais pas, »Bucky rigola, ça sonnait un peu désespéré, et forcé, mais Steve était tellement content d'entendre ce son.

« Attends, tu n'as rien dit en retour? Bucky, tu dois aller lui parler, c'est génial! »

« Non. »

Steve sortit ses yeux de chiots et Bucky lui lança immédiatement un regard noir.

« Allez, tu ne peux pas ne rien faire, ce n'est pas juste pour elle. »

« Je lui parlerais quand je serais prêt Steve. » Dit fermement Bucky. Steve fit la moue.

« Salaud »

« Enfoiré »

* * *

Darcy pensa que peut-être, il avait aimé sa blague après tout. En tout cas, elle avait remarqué qu'à présent le soldat anciennement conditionné trainait souvent autour d'elle. Et elle pouvait jurer qu'elle l'avait également vu sourire à ses blagues. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait juste surpris la première fois. Elle n'avait pas exactement relancé Cap après coup. Il lui avait fait un signe de tête plus tard ce jour là alors qu'ils se croisaient dans le hall, et elle avait supposé que ça voulait dire que tout était arrangé.

Bucky était seulement incroyablement timide, décida-t-elle. Et incertain de son accueil au sein du reste des Avengers.

Un parfait exemple: il était actuellement assis à la table à côté d'elle quand tous les autres étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce réunis sur et autour des canapés, regardant entre autre choses, _N'oublie jamais_ **(3)**. Darcy détestait ce film. Mais le reste des Avengers avait décidé que c'était une 'projection nécessaire' pour Cap et Bucky afin de 'rattraper' la décennie actuelle. Pas que Darcy soit totalement contre les romances, elle les préférait juste quand c'était combiné avec un peu de comédie, ou d'action. Il y avait très peu de films strictement romantiques qu'elle appréciait.

Si elle avait su qu'ils allaient choisir ce film, elle ne serait probablement pas descendue. Dans l'esprit de l'unité d'équipe, elle était toujours dans la pièce, juste en train de travailler sur son iPad dans une position où elle pouvait ignorer le film.

A un moment, Bucky en avait apparemment eu assez du film, et avait bougé pour s'asseoir à table avec elle. Darcy était sur le point de se lever et de prendre une bière dans le large frigo à alcool de Tony (littéralement un frigo séparé, pour tout son alcool) quand il s'était assis. Elle recula sa chaise et son regard bleu aiguisé la transperça immédiatement.

Elle avait le sentiment qu'il pensait qu'elle était en train de partir à cause de lui.

« Je vais juste me chercher une bière, » Dit-elle rapidement. « Est-ce que tu en veux une? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si tu peux encore être soûl, si tu es quoique ce soit comme Steve... »

Sa voix diminua alors que son regard s'adoucissait, il lui fit un cours signe de tête, et un petit sourire qui était d'une certaine façon la chose la plus sexy qu'elle ait jamais vu, et qui lui envoya un frisson à travers tout son corps. Elle lui sourit largement en retour, et alla chercher les bières.

Darcy lui tendit sa bière avec le décapsuleur alors qu'elle reprenait sa place. Elle avait déjà ouvert la sienne, mais elle était entourée de superhéros paranoïdes depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'ils préféraient ouvrir eux-mêmes leurs boissons. Elle reçut un autre petit sourire charmeur alors qu'il ouvrait sa bière.

« Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu était une femme charmante ? »

Darcy le regarda bouche bée. Il venait juste de dire ses mots! Dans sa putain de voix sexy qui pouvait faire fondre le beurre de lui-même.

« Tu viens, attends, » bégaya-t-elle. « Tu le savais déjà. » Bucky semblait effrayé, et elle n'aimait pas à quel point il semblait vulnérable.

« La semaine dernière, » Dit-il. « Je suis désolé Darcy, j'ai just- » Il soupira avec impatience.

« Ne le sois pas, » Répondit-elle, et alors qu'il se tournait vers elle avec un léger éclat d'espoir dans les yeux, elle attrapa le col de son t-shirt, et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Steve regarda derrière lui pour vérifier que Bucky allait bien. Il avait été un peu inquiet quand son meilleur ami s'était levé du canapé vingt-minutes après le début du film, mais s'était relaxé quand il avait vu Bucky se diriger vers Darcy, et non pas quelque part tout seul. Steve avait espéré qu'il dirait rapidement à Darcy qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs, et si la très intense séance de pelotage qui se déroulait derrière lui était un indice quelconque, il venait de confirmer des espoirs. Steve sourit.

Tony remarqua qu'il était distrait et regarda également derrière lui.

« Prenez une chambre! » Hurla-t-il au couple.

Bucky s'écarta rapidement de Darcy, qui ne fit que rigoler alors qu'elle descendait de ses genoux et le trainait hors du salon.

« Enfin, » Dit Natasha.

Thor sembla confus. « Enfin? »

« Darcy le fixe tout le temps depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, et il n'était pas beaucoup mieux, » Expliqua Natasha.

« En vérité, » Intervint Steve, « Ils sont âme-sœurs. » Thor hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, et mis son bras autour de la taille de Jane.

« Hey Tony... » Dit Bruce avec hésitation. « A quelles pièces est-ce qu'ils ont accès? »

« Merde. »

* * *

 **(1)** Comme vous le savez c'est 'Winter Soldier' dans la VO, j'ai hésité à laisser le nom anglais ou la trad française, dites moi ce que vous préférez!

 **(2)** 'punk' est traduit par 'enfoiré dans le sous-titre français de CA1 et 'jerk' par 'salaud', je respecte la décision du film XD

 **(3)** 'The Notebook' en VO (perso je ne l'ai pas vu mais c'est un livre de référence au USA dans la catégorie 'film romantique' (c'est pas le film que Jackson cherchait d'ailleurs dans la S1 de Teen Wolf?)

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! A la semaine prochaine!


	2. Loki

NdA: Parce que je n'arrivais pas à sortir l'image de Loki se baladant fièrement portant une empreinte d'âme qui était composée principalement d'injures, hors de ma tête

NdT: J'adore Loki! Merci à canadianftm pour sa review, et à ceux qui ont mis cette trad dans leurs favoris et / ou qui la suivent: Lola-la-folle-Potter, Danaierunra, lucia-kun, Lena-Reyna Malefoy, Lady Sunrise et Lily Jem!

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_  
 _ **Darcy et Loki**_

Darcy ne passait pas une bonne journée. En fait, la seule bonne chose dans sa vie était la tasse de café chaud qu'elle tenait de façon possessive entre ses mains alors qu'elle marchait rapidement en allant au travail. Elle était en train de regarder fixement la tasse de café en question, naviguant jusqu'au labo avec la quantité minimale de vision périphérique que ses lunettes lui fournissaient, parce qu'elle était (comme elle l'admettait elle-même) une garce le matin avant qu'elle n'ait eut une tasse de café entière.

Elle tourna dans l'angle et son épaule se cogna contre un solide biceps. Quelque part profondément dans son cerveau, Darcy apprécia le haut niveau de musculation qu'il fallait pour produire un biceps aussi tonique et dur, mais malheureusement, la collision avait entrainé un mouvement de son bras qui se déporta sur le côté, sa main serrant par reflexe la tasse de café.

Le couvercle sauta au ralenti et chaque précieuses gouttes de son élixir magique s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse et non caféinée.

« Putain, merde non tu ne viens pas juste de, -oh mon dieu! »

Elle se tourna alors qu'elle parlait, et fut surprise de voir que le Dieu de la Malice se tenait devant elle, mais cela ne changea pas à quel point elle était en colère face à la perte de son café. Elle lança un regard noir dans sa direction. Loki semblait totalement choqué, peut-être à cause de son excès d'injures Midgardiennes, mais il ajusta rapidement son expression avec l'habituel sourire espiègle qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir.

Pas qu'elle le voyait souvent. Techniquement, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, bien que lors de leur première introduction, il avait une muselière et elle n'avait fait aucune avance pour nouer une amitié.

Il fit un dramatique et rapide geste avec sa main, le café qui s'était répandu sur la moquette fonctionnelle du SHIELD disparu, et une tasse entièrement neuve apparue dans sa main. Elle cligna des yeux en la regardant sans comprendre, puis leva la tête en direction de Loki, dont le sourire s'était accentué.

« Oui, je l'ai fait, oui, je le suis, et je pense que je devrais dresser cette langue que tu as. »

Le cerveau de Darcy s'arrêta comme une voiture avec une batterie morte. Elle leva la main.

« Non. Non, non, non, non, non. »

Et puis elle s'éloigna, entièrement concentrée sur le fait de se réfugier chez Jane et son labo, où elle pourrait boire son café en paix. Elle prit une grande et satisfaisante gorgée de sa boisson parfaitement concoctée alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du labo, et ce fut à ce moment que ce qui venait juste d'arriver la percuta.

« Darcy? » Résonna lointainement la voix de Jane. « Darcy, finit ton café pour que tu puisses fonctionner comme un humain normal. »

Normalement Darcy aurait immédiatement répondit avec hargne à quelque chose comme ça, alors son silence incita Jane a lever les yeux avec inquiétude, et secoua sa main devant son visage.

Darcy lança un regard horrifié à Jane.

« Je pense que je viens de dire à mon âme-sœur de dégager. »

Jane ouvrit et referma la bouche.

« Et bien, je veux dire, tu n'as même pas fini ton café, » Répondit Jane. « Ca ne peut pas être aussi mauvais que tu penses que ça l'a été. Et il devait savoir ce que tu lui dirais peu importe ce que tu as dit, pas vrai? C'était écrit sur lui toute sa vie... qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? »

Darcy avala un peu plus de café pour se donner du courage.

« En vérité j'ai en quelque sorte pesté contre lui en premier, et il a dit... Et bien, là, » Darcy se retourna, soulevant le dos de son chemisier d'une main pour lui montrer les mots gravés dans le bas de son dos dans une écriture précise et élégante.

Jane jeta un coup d'œil à l'empreinte d'âme de Darcy et rigola.

« Darcy, je ne pense pas que tu ait fait fuir celui-là. C'est probablement un gardien. »

« Non, il serait probablement un attrapeur. Mais définitivement un Serpentard. » Répondit distraitement Darcy, sans vraiment écouter.

« Darcy, concentre-toi. Va juste le retrouver un peu plus tard après ton café. Qui est-ce de toute façon? »

Darcy se raidit légèrement, et marmonna sa réponse. Jane la poussa légèrement.

« Loki. » Répondit Darcy, en fermant les yeux. Pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, Jane se retrouva ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans émettre de son.

« Loki?! Loki, le frère de Thor? Le Dieu de la Malice?! Darcy est-ce que tu es sûre qu'il a dit- »

« Oui, je suis sûre. » La coupa Darcy, avalant encore un peu plus de café. Elles restèrent assises en silence pendant que Darcy finissait son café.

« Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. » Dit Jane pour la rassurer. « Je veux dire, il s'est vraiment repenti. L'attaque des Chitauris ce n'était même pas vraiment de sa faute, le SHIELD l'a innocenté. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez super bien tous les deux, tu sais. »

Darcy se tourna pour regarder Jane, perplexe face à ce qui traversait son esprit.

« Jane, je ne suis -Oh mon dieu! Tu pensais- »Elle éclata de rire, mais se recomposa rapidement. « Je ne suis pas malheureuse que ce soit Loki, j'ai juste peur que son fragile égo n'ait prit mes mots pour un rejet. »

« C'est bon à entendre ma sœur! » La voix de Thor retentit dans la pièce. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte qui, elles l'avaient oublié, était ouverte, souriant et faisant tournoyer mew-mew avec désinvolture.

« Thor! » Jane bondit avec excitation, se précipitant dans ses bras. Darcy fronça le nez à leur affichage exubérant.

« Attend un peu, mec, je ne suis pas ta sœur, » Lança-t-elle à Thor.

« Mais, Lady Darcy, tu es l'âme-sœur de mon frère, bien sûr que tu es maintenant ma sœur, » Proclama Thor.

« Ugh, » Darcy leva les yeux au ciel. « Où est-il alors? »

« Mon frère souffre de grandes douleurs au cœur. » Jane, bien sûr, interpréta ça littéralement, et sembla inquiète. Darcy plissa les yeux face au Dieu du Tonnerre.

« Il est en train de se morfondre, » Indiqua Darcy. Thor semblait légèrement embarrassé.

« Très bien alors, » Dit Darcy et elle se précipita dans le couloir pour trouver son dieu délinquant.

* * *

Loki _était_ en train de se morfondre, et il n'en avait pas honte. Il avait le droit de faire la tête, et il avait passé les dix dernières minutes à déambuler dans le SHIELD de manière menaçante, avec l'expression « ne-m'embêtez-pas » sur son visage. Puis Thor, bien entendu, l'avait harcelé pour qu'il parle. Il avait échappé à l'ennuyant optimisme de Thor pour aller ruminer tout seul. Ce n'était pas amusant d'être misérable si quelqu'un essayait de vous remonter le moral.

Il mit sa tête entre ses bras. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié, ou n'avait pas vraiment pensé à son empreinte d'âme avant. La phrase pleine d'insulte écrite de manière visible le long de son torse avait été juste amusante pour lui. L'effet de choc quand il enlevait sa chemise était également toujours divertissante.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la seconde phrase que son âme-sœur lui dirait soit simplement 'non'. Il avait clairement un sacré bon nombre de flatterie à faire.

Il soupira.

Darcy Lewis. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait toujours apprécié la regarder. Elle était un mélange de bizarre, de sarcasme et de répliques cinglantes. Il n'était jamais allé près d'elle uniquement parce qu'elle était toujours près de Jane. Loki aimait bien Jane, mais elle était la femme de Thor, et Thor était toujours horriblement romantique quand il était près d'elle. C'était énervant.

Et peut-être était-il juste un tantinet jaloux que Thor ait trouvé son âme-sœur.

Une tape sur son bras lui fit lever la tête. C'était Darcy. Loki n'était pas sûr si c'était bon ou mauvais. Il essaya de sembler impassible, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle posa ses mains à plat sur la table juste devant lui, et se rapprocha lentement. Loki déglutit. Darcy eut un sourire narquois.

« Je ne suis pas enclin à te laisser 'dresser ma langue' mais 'j'aimerais voir ce que tu peux faire avec la tienne, langue-d'argent **(1)**. »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage assorti à celui qu'elle arborait.

Aucun des deux ne fut aperçu au SHIELD avant le lendemain.

* * *

 **(1)** « silver-tongue » je ne sais plus si cette expression est utilisée dans les films et si elle y est, je ne sais plus comment elle est traduite, si quelqu'un sait, dites-le moi par review que je puisse faire les modifications nécessaires! J'avais aussi « langue de serpent » en possibilité.

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Merci à ma Bêta Elise pour son aide (et ses corrections malgré ses épreuves de BTS)  
Et bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en exams ou en rattrapages! (ou à ceux qui bossent tout simplement!)

A la semaine prochaine! ❤


	3. Steve

NdA: L'inspiration pour ce chapitre vient de la question 'quelle chose vraiment bizarre pourrait-on entendre Captain America dire?' Et également que cette chose soit écrite sur la fesse de quelqu'un?

NdT: Désolée de la journée de retard mon excuse: je suis en vacances! Donc disons que je ne regarde plus mon agenda donc… Désolée, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre!

Merci à colombin sarah , Natasha Potter Malefoy, Plume de Nostalgie, bayruna et jessijed pour suivre cette traduction et / ou l'avoir mis dans leur favoris!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_  
 _ **Darcy et Steve**_

Quand Steve se réveilla de son accidentel sommeil cryogénique, il n'avait pas deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas à cause de la fausse radio.

C'était à cause de son empreinte d'âme.

Toute sa vie, l'empreinte de Steve avait été d'une couleur grise effacée sur sa cheville. Tout le monde avait toujours été confus, parce qu'habituellement l'empreinte ne s'effaçait que si l'autre personne était morte, mais on n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une empreinte d'âme de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été noire en premier lieu. Steve en avait conclu que son âme-soeur était née et morte avant lui.

Celle de Bucky avait été grise, elle aussi, bien que personne n'ai été au courant excepté Steve.

Mais quand il s'était réveillé ce matin là, et avait balancé ses jambes hors du lit, la première chose qui avait attiré son regard avait été son empreinte d'âme, les lettres totalement noires sur sa cheville le paralysèrent bien avant qu'il ne réalise l'inexactitude de la radio.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas dit que c'était de cette façon qu'il avait compris. Son empreinte était personnelle. Et de plus, vous ne dites pas à des étrangers qui pourraient être vos ennemis tout ce qu'ils ont fait de travers.

Cela faisait sens à présent cependant. Son âme-sœur n'avait pas encore été en vie. Mince, les parents de son âme-sœur n'étaient même probablement pas encore nés au moment où il avait été congelé dans la glace. Steve se demanda si l'empreinte de Bucky était également noire à présent. Il l'espérait.

Cependant les enjeux étaient élevés à présent. Il avait la possibilité de rencontrer son âme-sœur, mais ce qui sonnait comme une question très étrange à son époque, était maintenant une salutation incroyablement populaire.

Steve avait appris à ne pas être excité à chaque fois qu'il entendait les mots « Hey, quoi de neuf? » **(1)**

Tony l'avait d'une manière ou d'une autre appris (Steve blamait JARVIS) et il avait créé une liste entière de choses qu'il pourrait dire en réponse. Steve n'était pas sûr à propos de nombre d'entre elles, mais il en avait aimé certaines, et il avait fait en sorte de les mémoriser. Au moins s'il n'était pas capable de dire qui était son âme-soeur par ses premiers mots qu'il lui dirait, son âme-soeur serait capable de le faire.

* * *

Darcy était dans le labo en train de regarder un film. Il y avait trois très bonnes raisons qu'elle ne soit pas dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Jane pour regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux.

La première était que le Seigneur des Anneaux méritait d'être regardé sur l'écran le plus grand possible, et le labo avait un projecteur, et un très grand et extra long mur blanc. Jane gardait un futon ici pour quand elle restait toute la nuit au labo, alors Darcy l'avait sortit, s'était fait quelque popcorns, puis s'y était blottie avec quelques couvertures et coussins.

La seconde raison était que Jane n'aurait pas regardé le Seigneur des Anneaux avec elle de toute façon. Jane était une intello normale, et Darcy était une geek pur et dur. Habituellement elle aimait bien les choses que Darcy lui faisait regarder, mais elle n'était pas obsédée par eux. Alors si Darcy voulait regarder quelque chose et perdre son sang-froid toutes les cinq secondes, elle ne le regardait habituellement pas avec Jane.

La troisième raison était que Thor était en ville. Dans leur appartement. Enfin, en vérité, lui et Jane avaient un rencard au moment présent, mais après ils iraient à l'appartement et Darcy ne voulait vraiment pas savoir. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment leur relation marchait. Je veux dire, Thor avait des muscles incroyables et tout, mais intellectuellement il n'était pas au même niveau que Jane. Pas qu'il soit un idiot, mais à peu près tout le monde était moins intelligent que Jane. Les opposés s'attirent, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Darcy arracha son esprit du fil de ses pensées dépressives, et mit le DVD Blu-Ray dans le lecteur. Sa bande-son préférée commença à jouer alors que le menu apparaissait, et Darcy gigota joyeusement dans son nid de couverture.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte à moitié ouverte du labo, et Darcy se tourna pour voir Capitaine America marcher rapidement vers elle. Il n'était jamais descendu dans le labo avant. Il n'était pas l'un des "Science Bros" **(2)** , et Darcy avait le sentiment qu'il était probablement un peu intimidé par Tony et Bruce quand ils étaient lancés dans l'une de leur discussion. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle l'était assurément.

Elle essaya de contenir sa distraction, après tout si Darcy devait fantasmer sur l'un des Avengers, il était en haut de sa liste *****. Elle ne lui tournait juste pas autour comme l'une de ces foules de folles fangirls dont elle avait vu le Cap fuir et se cacher. Non, Darcy était réaliste à propos de ses cruchs.

Alors, elle dit calmement; « Hey, quoi de neuf? »

A sa surprise, sa réponse immédiate fut, « Fesses de poulets. As-tu vu Jane et Thor? »

Darcy réussit à bégayer un oui, alors qu'elle assimilait le fait que non seulement Steve Rogers, le Capitaine putain d'America et symboles de toutes choses respectables, avait anormalement dit 'fesses de poulets', et il avait également fait suivre ça avec le reste des mots qui faisaient son empreinte.

Elle avait su que ce jour arrivait. A chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un nommé Jane, Darcy devenait leur amie. D'où l'étudiante en Science-po travaillant pour une astrophysicienne. Et quand cette Jane (elle en connaissait un bon nombre) rencontra Thor, elle avait passé une grande partie de la première heure à paniquer avant de se calmer et de se passer elle-même un savon. Cela arrivera quand ça arrivera, se résonna-t-elle.

Steve était en train de demander un peu impatiemment, où est-ce qu'il pourrait les trouver. Darcy cligna des yeux, toussa et dit, « Probablement chez nous. Mais, heu, tu ne veux vraiment pas les interrompre, Steve. »

Il sembla adorablement confus pendant une seconde, et puis il rougit. Darcy ne s'était jamais surprise à admirer un rougissement avant, mais sur Steve, c'était délicieux.

« D'accord, » Dit-il avec un air gêné. Et puis il commença à partir.

Darcy paniqua. Elle ne comprenait pas. N'avait-elle pas dit des trucs? Elle avait dit ses mots, pas vrai? Il avait dit les siens. N'était-il pas son âme-soeur?

Et puis, comme le bouclier en vibranium géant de Steve, ça la frappa.

Elle lui _avait_ parlé. Et elle avait uniquement dit les mots les plus clichés qui n'avaient jamais été écrit sur quelqu'un.

Darcy sauta, se rattrapant de justesse pour ne pas tomber par dessus le dos du futon.

« Attends! » Cria-t-elle avec désespoir. « J'ai eu 'fesses de poulets' écrit sur mes fesses toute ma vie, tu ne peux juste pas partir comme ça! »

Steve était de retour à côté du futon avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire 'la vérité, la justice et l'American Way'.

« Quoi?! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Ouais, » Dit Darcy, elle-même le souffle un peu coupé par la vitesse à laquelle il avait bougé. « Tu vois? » Elle baissa un côté de son pantalon de yoga pour lui montrer les mots, écrit au travers du haut de sa fesse gauche.

Steve rougit à nouveau « Désolé, » dit-il. Ce rougissement devrait être illégal pour cause d'indécence, pensa Darcy.

« Ne sois pas bête. Viens. Tu as déjà regardé le Seigneur des Anneaux? » Elle tapota la place vide à côté d'elle sur le futon.

« Non » Répondit-il, souriant. « mais c'est sur ma liste. » Il fit le tour et s'assit. Darcy posa une couverture sur lui, et se rapprocha.

« Oh, tu vas adorer. » Dit-elle en appuyant sur play. Et si elle était littéralement enroulée autour de lui comme une pieuvre à la fin du film, et bien, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son rougissement était vraiment trop super attirant.

* * *

 **(1)** 'What's up?' J'ai eu vraiment du mal à trouver une traduction pour cette expression pour que ça fasse non année 40 et que ça aille à peu près avec la suite... Alors désolée si ce n'est pas tout à fait correct dans le contexte après.

 **(2)** J'ai décidé de ne pas traduire "Science Bros" parce que je l'adore comme ça, désolée, pas désolée XD

 ***** Perso si je devais fantasmer sur un Avengers, celui en haut de ma liste c'est... BUCKY! Bucky Barnes, Sergent James Buchanan Barnes, The Winter Soldier, The White Wolf, Sebastian Stan, choisissez le nom que vous voulez, c'est lui mon premier choix! (et vous c'est qui? Dites le moi par review!).

Réponse de ma bêta à mon choix d'Avengers (XD):  
Mais ! moi aussi bucky fait partie du top de ma liste ! l'autre c'est pas un avengers (snif, il pourrait etre beau en super-héro) c'est channing tatum ^^ sinon en avengers je pourrais fantasmer sur ….. euuuuuuuu ben cliché mais Captain je pense ^^

A la semaine prochaine!


	4. Clint

NdA: J'ai eu la brillante idée que Hawkeye (Oeil de Faucon) soit un grand fan de Doctor Who, et voici ce qui est arrivé.

NdT: Doctor Who est dans ma liste de série à regarder 'pour plus tard' (avec une bonne centaine d'autres séries) mais je n'ai pas encore commencé alors si je fais une erreur dans la phrase qui fait référence à Doctor Who, dites le moi!

Merci à Maggie Black S pour sa review!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_  
 _ **Darcy et Clint**_

Darcy se précipita dans leur labo de fortune du Nouveau Mexique à la suite de Jane et du Docteur Selvig. Ils venaient juste de voir un camion descendre la rue avec certaines des machines faites main par Jane tassées à l'arrière.

Un groupe de mecs qui semblaient être tout droit sorti de 'Men In Black' étaient en train d'emballer le reste de l'équipement de labo de Jane dans des boites.

« Hey! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » Ils l'ignorèrent tous. Elle se tourna vers le gars le plus près d'elle, qui était appuyé contre son bureau, posant la boite qui était sous son bras dessus. « Hey, vous ne pouvez pas prendre ça, c'est important! Vous savez, ça fait ding quand il y a des trucs! » Elle n'avait en vérité aucunes idées de ce que ça faisait réellement, excepté que ça faisait plein de bruit, que c'était extrêmement important, et qu'elle devrait immédiatement appeler Jane pour qu'elle vienne y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Le gars leva la tête, et merde alors qu'est-ce qu'il était séduisant.

« Est-ce que ça peut faire bouillir un oeuf à trente pas? Que vous le voulez ou non? **(1)** »

Darcy pensa qu'elle pourrait s'évanouir d'excitation.

« Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu! » S'exclama-t-elle, repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez avant qu'elles ne tombent.

Le mec agent bien foutu (qui n'était pas habillé avec un costume comme le reste d'entre eux, à la place il portait une sorte de tenue en cuir badass qui moulait son corps et laissait nu ses bras ridiculement musclés) eut un court rire incrédule.

« Oh mon dieu, » Dit Darcy, une fois de plus pour faire bonne mesure. « Qui était ton premier? »

« Dix. » Dit-il d'une voix régulière et imperturbable. « Mais Neuf est mon préféré. »

« Bien sûr, ouais, j'aurais du le deviner, » Dit Darcy, le matant de façon éhontée. De nouveau. Est-ce qu'il faisait parti d'une sorte de force spéciale? Elle décida qu'elle s'en moquait, du moment que la tenue était aussi sexy.

« Qui est le tien? »

« Oh, j'ai grandi en regardant les anciens. Quatre était mon favori, mais je commence vraiment à apprécier Onze, il- »

« Darcy, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » La voix de Jane l'interpella à travers le labo, coupant court à leur conversation. Elle semblait paniquée, et Darcy savait par expérience qu'elle devait essayer de calmer Jane plutôt tôt que tard. Le docteur Selvig était en train d'essayer de la calmer, sans beaucoup de succès.

« Désolé pour tout ça, » Dit le mec agent bien foutu, ramenant l'attention de Darcy sur lui. « Je serais en contact. » Il enleva quelque chose d'autre de la table, avant de sortir rapidement avec une boite en carton géante sous son bras.

« Hey! » Hurla Darcy après lui. « C'est mon iPod! »

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, après que tout le truc de 'détruire une ville du Nouveau Mexique' se soit calmé, on toqua à la porte de Darcy.

C'était le mec agent bien foutu, exactement identique à ce qu'il était avant.

Darcy se tenait entre la porte et l'encadrement et le fixait avec le regard qui avait efficacement intimidé de nombreux enfants, et d'adultes qui se comportaient comme des enfants. Elle l'appelait son regard 'Maintenant Vous Etes Dans La Merde', tout brevet déposé. Il était peut-être son âme soeur et vraiment plutôt sexy, mais il avait volé son iPod.

Il sortir quelque chose de sa poche et le leva en prière.

« Merci! » Cria Darcy arrachant son iPod de ses mains tendues. « Tu ne lui as rien fait, pas vrai? » Elle embrassa l'appareil et l'alluma.

« Autre que de ne pas faire de rapports sur combien de musique illégalement téléchargé il y a là-dedans? » Son regard était rempli de reproche. Darcy le regarda penaude.

« Oups. Etudiante affamée qui va à l'université tu sais? »

Il sourit, avec un regard de reproche moqueur. « Il est exactement comme tu l'as laissé » La rassura-t-il. « Et, heu, tu as plutôt bon goût en musique. »

« Merci. » Répondit Darcy, souriant sincèrement à présent. Il aimait ses musiques, et il regardait une de ses séries préférées? _Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Darcy?"_

« Comment tu t'appelles d'ailleurs? On a jamais fait cette partie? »

« Clint. Clint Barton. » Dit-il, avec le ton approprié, et en tendant sa main.

« Darcy. Darcy Lewis, » Répondit-elle; serrant sa main dans un mouvement exagéré.

Un inopportun moment d'hésitation sembla les saisir tous les deux.

« Alors, Clint, » dit-elle de la meilleure voix trainante qu'elle pouvait faire, « tu as des plans pour ce soir? »

« Seulement ceux qui impliquent de regarder Doctor Who. » Répondit-il, lui faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux.

« Et bien, le nouvel épisode est diffusé dans vingt minutes... tu veux... juste... le regarder avec moi? » Lui demanda nerveusement Darcy, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite avec impatience. Le sourire de Clint était rempli de soulagement.

« Putain oui! » Fut sa réponse remplie de joie. « J'ai des bières et des glaces dans ma voiture, je reviens tout de suite. »

Il fit tournoyer les clefs de se voiture devant son visage surpris, puis descendit les escaliers en courant.

« Espèce de salaud, tu avais tout prévu! » Hurla-t-elle après lui, se penchant au dessus de la rambarde pour qu'il l'entende, et puis elle rigola, ravie.

Clint remonta les escaliers mois d'une minute plus tard avec les substances et rafraichissement promis, et ils avaient tout arrangé comme ils l'aimaient quand la classique « doo wee ooo » musique de générique joua.

Et il y a peut-être eut quelque roulage de pelle à un moment donné.

Et quelque partie de jambes en l'air après ça.

* * *

 **(1)** Voici la phrase de référence Doctor Who, en vo c'est "Can it boil an egg at 30 paces? Whether you want it to or not?" si quelqu'un connait la série et connait la véritable traduction, je suis preneuse!

Voilà pour avec Clint! J'espère que vous aimez toujours et à la semaine prochaine!


	5. Bruce

Coucou! Désolée pour le retard, je suis en vacances et je fais partie d'une 'troupe' et donc on est en pleine répétition, et comme c'est un spectacle son et lumière, les répétitions ont lieu de 20h à minuit donc je dors après jusqu'à 11h30!

Merci à p'tite kissy, chivini pour avoir mis l'histoire dans leurs favoris  
Merci à p'tite kissy et Guest pour avoir laissé une review! (Guest: Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review, je trouve aussi que Darcy est sous exploitée dans les films, elle est tellement géniale! A plus!)

Bonne lecture et lisez bien la note en fin de chapitre!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_  
 _ **Darcy et Bruce**_

Un dervish **(1)** chantant entra brusquement dans le labo des "Science Bros", faisant lever la tête à Bruce qui s'arrêta dans sa tentative d'interpréter ses propres notes griffonnées furieusement.

Après un second regard, ce n'était pas un dervish. Il était plutôt certain que c'était l'assistante de labo de Jane Foster, Darcy. Elle avait un écouteur dans l'oreille, le cordon pendouillant vers le bas pour disparaitre dans la poche de son sweat à capuche. Elle tournoya à nouveau, dansant sur sa musique et attrapa son regard.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde alors qu'elle chantait la phrase suivante de la chanson, de sauter par dessus son bureau et de lui tendre une pile de papier imprimé agrafée entre-eux.

« Ne me laisse pas tomber, Bruuuuce! Voilà, ils sont de Jane, elle veut une sorte d'analyse du bidul. »

L'esprit de Bruce s'activa rapidement au son de ses mots venant de Darcy, et il ne fit que la fixer, incertain de comment gérer ça.

Avant que "l'autre gars" n'arrive, il n'aurait eu aucun remord, mais comme il l'avait découvert avec Betty, les relations étaient infiniment plus compliquées quand vous pouviez spontanément devenir un "monstre géant vert de rage", comme Tony aimait l'appeler.

Darcy rebondissait sur ses orteils avec incertitude, tapant le rythme de la musique qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

« Salut Darcy » Dit Tony alors qu'il entrait d'un pas nonchalant.

« Salut » Répondit-elle distraitement, croisant à nouveau son regard. « Heu, alors juste, quand tu as le temps, renvois ça à Jane, j'imagine. »

La fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne se détourne, Bruce sentit la pression de la décision -parler ou ne pas parler- peser sur lui.

Cependant, il ne dit rien, et elle marcha d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie du labo, changeant de chansons sur son iPod alors qu'elle partait.

« On a un crush, bro? » Dit Tony, sortant sa tête de derrière son dernier projet.

« Pas exactement, » Répondit Bruce évasif.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est ton âme-soeur! » Babilla Tony.

Bruce laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main, le coude posé sur le bureau. Est-ce que Tony ne pouvait-il pas juste le laisser tranquille?

« Quel est le problème? C'est génial! »

« Tony, » Grogna Bruce. « Je ne peux pas avoir une relation amoureuse. Pas avec l'autre gars, ce n'est pas prudent. »

Il y eut une pause avant que Tony ne réponde; « Je suppose que tu n'as pas tort là. »

Ils retournèrent tous les deux à leur projet, tout était calme, excepté la musique de Tony, bien qu'il la gardait à un plus faible volume à présent (depuis le premier jour, quand Bruce avait commencé à devenir vert à cause du bruit).

Le cerveau de Bruce était quelque part au Pays des Sciences quand quelques heures plus tard Tony lâcha: « Est-ce que l'autre gars a également ton empreinte? »

« Heu... pas sûr, en vérité... » C'était quelque chose à laquelle il fallait qu'il pense.

« Je garderais un oeil ouvert, alors, la prochaine fois que le mec vert rend une visite. Où est la tienne? »

« Pas à un endroit que tu veux voir Tony. »

* * *

 _Trois semaines plus tard_

Darcy était en train de se rendre au travail dans la matinée quand elle se retrouva brusquement encerclée par des Doombots **(2)**. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que les supervilains devaient choisir le moment de la journée le plus chiant pour essayer de prendre le contrôle du monde?

Bien que, pour être honnête, Jane l'avait mise en garde de faire plus attention à ce qui l'entoure quand elle marchait avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Darcy commença à reculer lentement, sans oser dire quoique ce soit, espérant désespérément qu'elle pourrait partir avant qu'ils ne la remarquent. Sa musique était toujours en train de jouer dans ses écouteurs et elle réalisa avec ironie, que la musique qui était en train de passer était "Danger Zone".

Les Doombots se retournèrent tous en même temps pour la regarder, ayant simultanément réalisés sa présence. Darcy avait le sentiment que son tazer n'allait pas être d'une grande aide ici.

« Détruire! » Invoquèrent les Doombots, le chant retentissant sinistrement.

Darcy n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de porter des baskets au travail, alors qu'elle se tournait et fuyait les robots. Cependant, elle regretta de ne pas faire plus de sport quand elle tenta un regard en arrière et qu'elle vit que les robots assassins la rattrapaient avec facilité.

Ses poumons commençaient vraiment à la brûler, et elle pouvait voir deux Doombots venir de chaque côtés, quand quelque chose s'écrasa dans la rue derrière elle, et le sol trembla.

Darcy tomba, écorchant ses genoux et ses mains, mais les robots s'étaient également arrêtés, se tournant pour attaquer ce qui était clairement la plus grande menace.

Hulk rugit, et commença à les écraser en morceaux. Quelques Doombots réussirent à le toucher avec leur laser, mais Hulk ne fit que rugir encore plus en colère, et les écrasa eux aussi.

Rapidement, Darcy fut entourée par des bouts de robots brisés.

« Merci, » Dit-elle essoufflée à Hulk. Il fit un bruit de grognement qui sonna comme un "de rien". Darcy se leva, époussetant ses genoux du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Hulk était toujours en train de la regarder quand elle se redressa à nouveau, et elle lui sourit.

« Je pense que tout va bien maintenant, donc- »

Juste parce que l'univers aimait lui prouver qu'elle avait tord, au moins une douzaine de Doombots de plus arrivèrent au coin de la rue et se dirigeaient vers eux. Hulk les vit, lui aussi, et il grogna à nouveau, bien plus menaçant. Prenant complètement Darcy par surprise, il l'attrapa rapidement d'une main tout en sautant en l'air pour s'éloigner.

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour crier lors de ce trajet saccadé; non pas qu'elle ait assez d'air pour crier avec la poigne si serrée de Hulk. La ville défila à toute allure comme dans un kaléidoscope vertigineux. Darcy essaya de ne pas vomir.

Enfin, elle fut posée sur le toit de la Tour Avengers. Se retenant contre un pillier pour ne pas tomber, elle leva son pouce vers Hulk tout en se battant pour retrouver son souffle.

« Darcy reste ici. En sécurité. » Marmonna-t-il, et puis il sauta de l'immeuble, de retour dans les rues où les Doombots étaient rassemblés.

« Doux Sherlock Holmes, Batman! » S'exclama Darcy. Hulk venait juste de dire son empreinte!

* * *

Darcy le retrouva le lendemain à nouveau dans le labo. Bruce la regarda entrer dans le labo avec pas mal d'appréhension. Il se rappelait vaguement des évènements de la veille, mais il n'était pas sûr de leurs exactitudes. Si l'autre gars lui avait parlé en premier, est-ce que c'est mots étaient son empreinte?

Elle fit tomber une autre pile de papier imprimé de la part de Jane sur son bureau, puis elle croisa les bras. Et ne parla pas.

Bruce agonisait dans le silence, et il prit avec prudence les papiers. Darcy s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment.

« Je cherche mon âme-soeur, » Dit-elle accusatrice. « Grand mec vert qui aime écraser des trucs. Tu l'as vu? »

Et bien, ça répondait à la question. Bruce ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de ses yeux perçants. Elle n'attendit pas après lui pour parler.

« Tu sais, je pensais que mon âme-soeur allait être un véritable salopard condescendant. M'ordonner de ne pas bouger? Ouais, bien sûr. »

« Oh, » Dit Bruce d'un air hébété. « Désolé pour ça. »

« Merci! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je veux dire, c'est tellement énervant. J'attendais avec impatience de donner un discours féministe passionné et fervent à mon âme-soeur et maintenant c'est ruiné. Tu es bien trop gentil et Hulk est trop mignon. »

« Mignon?! » Bafouilla Bruce avec incrédulité.

« Ouais, » Darcy le regarda comme s'il était fou. « C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Mais... Je ne comprends pas... » Bruce était mollement adossé sur sa chaise. Darcy ne put s'empêcher de rire face au multi doctorant super-génie assit interloqué.

« Bruce! »

« Désolé, » dit-il pour la deuxième fois en autant de minutes.

« Et bien, vas-tu me proposer un rendez-vous ou est-ce que tu vas laisser Hulk faire également ça pour toi? »

Bruce sourit avec hésitation.

« Est-ce que tu aimes la nourriture Thaï? »

« J'adore la nourriture Thaï, » sourit-elle en retour.

« OMG, vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux, quand est-ce que je dois attendre l'invitation au mariage? »

« Vas te faire foutre Tony! » Hurla Darcy taquine en réponse au ricanant playboy-génie-milliardaire-peu importe ce qu'il était. Elle se retourna vers Bruce. « A ce soir alors! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Darcy s'était penchée en avant et l'avait embrassé. Elle le laissa bouche bée, avec une trace de son shampoing (est-ce que c'était vanilla chai?) dans l'air, et un Tony Stark hystérique riant sur le sol.

Bruce lui jeta l'objet le plus proche qui était sur son bureau.

* * *

 **(1)** Dervish: religieux musulman appartenant à une confrérie (def du dico)

 **(2)** 'Doombots' j'ai pas trouvé la trad officielle pour cet ennemi alors si quelqu'un la connait, je suis preneuse!

NdT: Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, quand j'ai traduit cette fiction, l'auteur c'était arrêté ici mais depuis elle a écrit 3nouveaux chapitres, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les traduire et ma Bêta est également en vacances donc compliqué… Alors cette fiction va être légèrement en pause, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je traduirais les autres chapitres!

Bonnes vacances à tous!


End file.
